Star Trek TNG: Dishonesty
by SilverKey Shae
Summary: While a pregnant ambassador from a far distant planet is on board, something new shows up. A knee high cream colored egg that has a button that says, 'press me' on the top. What's inside? Who is the strange ambassador really? Kinda long, but bear with me
1. Chapter 1

"Honestly, I'm fine. I only requested to come on the ship for medical reasons," said Kaiirin, a pretty, headstrong red-head Isoninian Ambassador who had recently boarded the Enterprise.

"That's the reason I want to keep you here." Dr. Crusher insisted, as Kaiirin's 'affliction' had not been as slight as Kaiirin would pass it off as.

"I realize that as the ship's doctor, as a doctor in general, you want to keep us here for observations because of the circumstances… but seriously, I have no reason to stay any further." Kaiirin's look was severe.

"But-"

"I realize that my affliction could have been harmful to my baby, but that's the only reason I requested medical assistance in the first place."

"If you have to look at it that way, here are the medications you should take with you for the pain until surgery after your child's birth. Also, I want you to stay on this ship until after you've delivered that baby, so I can make sure you both are okay. "

"Thank you, Dr. Crusher. I'm very-"

A voice from Dr. Crusher's communicator cut in.

"Dr. Crusher to the transporter room, hurry!"

She apologized, and then swiftly left.

In the transporter room, a pearly white, metallic 'egg' had been collected from in front of the ship. It seemed to have a single button on top, with the instructions underneath, 'Press Me.'

Dr. Crusher scanned it with her tri-corder, revealing that there were no harmful particles in it, and also that there was a life-form inside.

"I believe it would not be wise to open this until we know what the being inside is." The science officer, Data, reported.

Dr. Crusher disagreed. "The life form is apparently female, and from the looks of this, a humanoid child. I can't get a reading of if she's conscious or not, and if she is, she could be scared. She's not carrying anything harmful to anyone on the Enterprise. Pressing the button must open the device, so do so."

"Mr. Data, take the device into one of the holding decks and open it. If it's dangerous, we'll be able to contain it."

Data nodded, and then used the energizer to teleport him, and the device into Holding Deck Nine. Then he pressed the button.

Petals fell from the egg-like device, and fell to the floor looking quite like a strange flower. On the base that was left, the form a child in the fetal position uncurled and looked up through golden blond bangs which straight bowl-cut curve suggested she could be at least part Vulcan. But her ears were… furred and elongated. Like some sort of felinous creature mixed with Vulcan. But the child also appeared somewhat human. With her eyes still closed, she sniffed the air then frowned. Opening her eyes, she looked around. Her back was to Data, so when she caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye, she squeaked and jumped forward. Her long hair covered her body, though it was apparent that she had no clothes. Her eyes were wide and feral, her confusion showing through her gestures.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl opened her mouth, as if to speak, but only a small, undistinguishable sound came out. Her brow furrowed in sudden frustration as she coughed a bit then looked up at Data. "Wh- Where aaah, where is this one?" She asked, tilting her head a bit.

"You are on the starship Enterprise, in Holding Deck Nine." Came the reply.

"Why are we here? They told this one-" She frowned putting her hand to her side. She'd been talking softly, and only had gotten lighter. Her face spasmed and she squeezed her eyes closed tightly. With a gasp, the girl fell onto her side. A tear made it's lonely way down her face.

"Are you alright?" Data asked, suddenly at the girl's side.

"No…" She moaned a little, and then went on. "Kirk… He said there'd be better medicine later on…" she coughed lightly. "This one has never been well…"

"Captain, the girl implied that she knew a man named Kirk, I believe that she was also implying that it was Captain James T. Kirk of a previous Enterprise."

"That's impossible; she'd be implying that she was incredibly older than she appeared."

"That is true. She would have been an infant if they'd met at all."

"Find out more about her, Mr. Data. She seems extremely cautious and nervous when you or Dr. Crusher isn't there, and even with Dr. Crusher, she's still quite guarded." Captain Picard gave the android a quick glance over. What was it, he wondered, that made children attach to him. His skin and eyes were definitely not normal and disturbed most when they first met him.

Data nodded, and then left the ready room. He took the lift to a lower deck, where the strange girl's room was. Walking in, he found that there was no one there. He asked the computer where the girl was, and found that she was wandering the halls. That couldn't be right, her door had been locked. He notified the Captain, and set out to find the girl.

The girl was, in fact, potentially dangerous, though not even she knew for sure. She was having a very hard time remembering her conscious past, but she remembered everything from her biological parents, and those she had been in contact with before her birth-egg had hatched. But she remembered nothing that she had seen with her own eyes. Her name… what was it? It had an E sound at the end… it was something fun… Bee? No, her human-egg-carrier-male-Kurk remembered those, they hurt. She wasn't a Bee. Sea? No, too… too calm. Rie? That just sounded funny, but it did ring a bell. Maybe… Bree? It sounded right. That's what she'd call herself for now.

Bree wandered through the halls, following the scent of the machine-human-male that reminded her of something… She kept thinking of a name… Or? No, Nor? No, Lore? That sounded right… but wrong at the same time. Lore was… wasn't this machine-human-male… though if she thought hard enough, Bree remembered, thought she remembered a Lore, and the Lore she remembered was cold and cruel. He was a scary-machine-human-male. Not this calm-not-sincere machine-human-male.

Shaking her head, Bree looked at the door she had found. She murmured a few words of her race's words of power, and then slipped through the metal of the door.

The smell of the machine-human-male was strongest in here. There was also a cat. Bree's eyes widened. Company! At last! Bree kneeled, and then leaned forward, putting her face near the cat. She murmured gently to the animal in the old language from her birth-egg-maker-male's memories. The cat was amused by this new person, and was in a good mood from just having eaten. They communicated in a way that no human, or machine, would ever understand. It was almost as if Bree herself was a cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Worf had seen the girl slip ghost-like through the door to Data's chambers, and had not been amused. The girl was supposed to stay where she had been put, and she was supposed to stay out of the way. Snooping around in places she shouldn't, while doing things that showed that she had no regard for the rules showed that she was not mature enough to be outside of designated quarters. He contacted Data swiftly.

Meanwhile, in Ten Forward, the 'ambassador' Kaiirin, and the captain of the ship she had been on were conversing in the corner.

"You have to be more careful. If you loose that baby, you'll have only yourself to blame." The man said. He had hair that came down to his chin that was a light purplish black. It was strait, and framed his face in a very romantic way. His eyes were slightly pointed, and while they gave a cruel impression, the look in them was only of amusement. They were green, and very young, while his clean, shaven face added to his youthful appearance. The man looked no different from normal humans, besides his teeth. His canines were quite sharp, and a bit longer than a human's. Occasionally, his eyes would flash different colors, to lighter green, or a deep black.

"The baby is more my responsibility than yours."

"The baby," he gave a twisted smile, "will be plenty my responsibility. It will be raised on my ship. It will be the first of our species born in space. I will be responsible if anything happens to it."

"I'll be the mother."

"I'll be the father figure."

"No, you will be the big brother that every kid wishes they could have."

"That is true, and I'll definitely be better than he was…"

"Karo, don't talk about him that way. He tried. Even if he didn't do that well, he tried." The lovely red-head now looked cross. "You were the one who wouldn't bond with him."

"Would either of you like anything else?" a waitress had come over, and was looking at them expectantly.

Kaiirin smiled, "No thank you," she looked down from the waitress, "unless, you want something, Captain?"

Karo chuckled. "I'll have another of those chocolate dishes. They are quite... well, they are the best I've had." He smiled seductively at the waitress, a crooked smug grin on his face.

The waitress' heart fluttered, her cheek's flushing.

"Ah, yes, I'll get it right away, alright?"

Karo thanked her, and winked. She flushed more and scurried away.

Kaiirin sat back, and giggled. She rested a hand on top of her swollen belly, and sighed contentedly.

"When will you get a girlfriend anyways? The way you act, any girl would die for you to get into her pants."

"Yes, I know," he frowned and closed his eyes. "There just aren't any that spark my interest."

"Your loss."

"Mother-"

"Don't call me mother. It makes me feel old. After all, look at you! You're nearly, what, forty three now?"

"Ehg... don't remind me, miss one hundred sixty-five. Though, you have aged well."

"Oh, shut up. I don't look over thirty."

"I don't look over twenty five."

"I suppose. Thank you. Again, for getting me on a galaxy-class starship for the baby's birth… even though I'm wanted by the Romulans, the Klingons, and the Ferengi governments, and on several planets besides…"

"You and my young sibling are priorities to me. Even if I loose my rank for this, I have to do this. I won't get in trouble though, since you've done nothing to upset the Federation. Unless you start anything, like when you pulled that crap on that Vulcan starship. If they check your background, they'll see that you're still not supposed to be in space period for high-jacking that stupid thing and take you back to that make-believe planet at the other side of the galaxy where you come from." Karo had placed his chin in his hand, leaning forward looking bored.

"So you're basically saying that you won't bail me out again?"

"This time we're on a Federation ship. There's nothing I can do that will excuse you again."

Kaiirin stood. She sighed, and then yawned. "I'm going to turn in now, the doctor ordered me to stay here, so she also assigned me quarters. I'll be there." Leaving she gave a little wave and left.


	4. Chapter 4

When Data made it to his quarters finally, he found Worf standing outside the door. There were several red lines down his face. He looked like he very much wanted to go in and destroy whatever was inside.

"Worf, what happened?"

"I followed the girl inside, and found her looking like she was talking to your cat. I went to detain her, and your cat leaped at my face using its claws. I left the room to make sure I did not do something that would later be regretted."

"I see. Thank you.

Data proceeded into his room, finding the girl huddled into a corner, with Spot in a defensive position in front of her.

The girl's eyes widened, and she stood.

"Machine-human-male," she began, "Orange-feline-female-Spot believes that you are a good keeper. She confirmed that you are not the Scary-human-machine-male-Lore, and are a Calm-not-sincere Machine-human-male. Though this one does not know how to how to translate the name that Orange-feline-female-Spot gives, other than as bits of information…" She gave him a look, as if asking him to elaborate."

"My name is Data. How do you know Lore?"

"Scary-machine-human-male-Lore was part of this one's past. This one does not know how, this one only remembers the name, and an image. You remind this one of that image, but not completely."

"Do you believe that you are some sort of android?"

"That would be illogical. This one is organic, and has experienced organic growth, since this one's birth-egg hatched. At least, this one believes so…" She gained a puzzled look. "This one's birth-egg-carriers and birth-egg-conceivers believed this one to be organic… This one's Serious-birth-egg-carrier-male-Spock was very thorough in making this one intelligent and logical. Though, those could be traits of in-organicness…" her face was now thoughtful as she thought about it deeply.

"Why do you refer to yourself as 'this one'?"

"This one does not remember how not to. This one… feels innate… fear… when this one tries to speak of oneself in any other way. This one does not know why." She was downcast, and looking quite unsure of herself.

"What is your name, do you know?"

"This one's name… This one's name is… is… um…" Her face became one of someone trying to remember something. "Bree! Yes, this one's name is Bree. Formally, this one is Young-part Vulcan-part human-most Heinin-feline-female-Bree." She looked quite proud of herself, and then frowned. "But formalities will end up making tongues bleed. You released this one from a 'death-sleep.' Therefore, this one owes you this one's life. That means you are now this one's keeper."

"What does that mean, that I am your keeper?"

"A keeper is someone who guides the growth of one who is 'young.' Typically, a keeper is not related to the young. This one is past the earth age that humans consider 'adulthood.' But, this one's people see adulthood as when you are able to show maturity through your actions, not through your appearance. After the earth age appearance of twelve, we do no not age until we perform a feat of maturity."

"What would that feat be?"

"This one does not know. This one had a birth-egg birth. When this one was in the egg, this one did not pass through infancy, and those who touched the egg gave this one everything they knew. This one's birth-egg-conceivers had normal births, and passed through the chronological phases of life. This one only knows that this one must still depend on others to help this one live. This one could function individually, but this one still is quite… childish and illogical at times."

"I see. Why did you choose me as your 'keeper'?"

"You…" she stopped, pondering the question. "This one is unsure. This one has been pondering that, too. This one… is having difficulty remembering this one's own life. This one is not sure why. May this one stay here? The place this one was assigned to stay in was frightening, and was not close enough to here."

Data considered her request, for a moment. After thinking for a bit, he contacted the captain. He did not answer Bree's question, so she just assumed that he had not made a decision. So she stayed. For a while, at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Data left to speak with the captain and Dr. Crusher, Bree was once again alone. She had not been told to stay, so she could freely move around until she was told otherwise by Data. Thus was the power of 'Keeper.'

And of course keeper-machine-human-male-Data would not know, he was not Lore… Why did that name keep popping out in her mind? Bree had left Data's quarters, searching for the enticing smell she couldn't find. So far, she only classified it as Wonderful scent-female. It was sort of like chocolate, but it had human, and something else in it. It was the best scent Bree could name, besides that of her keeper.

Bree found a door, and the Wonderful scent-female was behind it. Bree once again muttered a few words of power, and became wraith-like to pass through the door.

Councilor Deanna Troi was sitting in her room, waiting for an appointment in ten minutes. She suddenly felt a small mind that had several other thought patterns connected to it. There was a gasp from the door, and Deanna looked up.

There was a child standing there, looking confused. Her confusion seemed to base on Deanna's appearance and… smell?

"Is there something you need?"

"You smell good… like… Chocolate and human… and- um, something else… though this one does not know what… what are you? This one is extremely confused by it."

Councilor Troi smiled. "Oh, that. Why don't we first introduce ourselves? I'm Councilor Deanna Troi. You are?"

"This one's formal title is Young-part Vulcan-part human-most Heinin-feline-female-Bree. Formal titles were important where this one came from. This one does not use them much when I am familiar with a person. If you were one of us you would be called…" Bree thought for a moment, "Wonderful scent-mind healer-part human-part other-female-Deanna. We don't use second names; we each have our own individual names that no one else has." She smiled like a pleased child.

"Wonderful scent?"

"Yes. You smell good. Like this one said."

"Thank you," Deanna paused momentarily, "May I just call you Bree?"

"Yes. And in that case, may this one call you Deanna?"

Deanna smiled. "No, you should call me Councilor Troi."

"Ah, this one understands. Like with Dr. McCoy. This one was not supposed to call him Bones like everyone else did."

"Dr. McCoy?"

Bree's expression and emotion turned to confusion, instead of the childish happiness of new experiences they had been.

"Th- this one is not sure. The name is part of this one's past, and this one is now beginning to remember an image. This one must go now though. This one will come and see you again, Councilor Troi." Bree smiled, bowed her head, then turned around and went back out the door, without opening it. Deanna frowned. She actually walked through the metal of the door?


End file.
